The invention pertains to the general field of cipher encryption and more particularly to a structure and process for generating a natural, non-algorithmic sequence of random numbers for Presentation on an Internet subscription site.
Modern day cipher encryption is commonly based on computer-generated random numbers. A problem resulting from the encryption is that to create such numbers a first computer must use discrete algorithms.
To decipher encrypted messages, a second computer with sufficient speed and memory, systematically experiment with various algorithms related to a message requiring encryption. Test cases that were predicted to take 10 Years of computer time have been solved in as little as 24 hours by using only two personal computers.
Therefore, the encryption of messages using non-computer generated random numbers is highly desirable. Such a system is presented in this present application. A second purpose of this present application is to create a means that will publish, via the Internet a commercial and Public commodity value on such an encryption aid.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read on the claims of the instant invention.
The occurrence of random events is a natural phenomenon in the universe. The Utilization of at least one such event is the basis for operating the present invention. For example, a first random event method utilizes a large quantity of mixed ball bearings having random diameters. The balls pass through a diameter measuring gate that actuates an electrified potentiometer or optic sensor, which then produces a voltage proportional to each ball""s diameter. The produced voltage is then fed into an analog-to-digital converter (ADO), which sequentially produces random digital numbers within the permutation of the quantity of the balls.
A second method utilizes a radio active source which affects a Geiger or scintillation counter. The counter receives the random radioactive particles where each particle creates a discharge path to a capacitor that is being charged at some rate through a series resistor. The average time interval between radioactive event pulses would therefore be proportional to the capacitor charge voltage. By using an ADC a sequence of random numbers are created. Alternatively, the Geiger or scintillation pulses may be applied to an Events-per-Unit-Time (EPUT) meter, which produces a digital numerical interval count.
A third method utilizes the reflective and refractive properties of a fluid column having bubbles from air jets traveling upward through the fluid. The bubbles modulate a light source passing through the fluid, or reflected off of its surface, onto photo-sensors, such as phototransistors or photodiodes. Again, by means of an ADC, random digital numbers are produced. Further methods can utilize white noise or thermal noises in resistors and various other such means for the basis of producing random digital numbers.
Once a series of numbers have been generated, it is desirable to both sequentially memorize each number and to allow its continuous electronic presentation, or a visual printed list of the same. If such a list, or its submission to an Internet-based interrogating computer is created, a viable commercial Product is provided for those entities willing to pay for site access and who need secure encryption. While each entity using such site access may receive a part of the list of numbers, no advantage is gained unless two or more interrogating entities agree on exactly which numbers or the exact time, they will be mutually using the intercepted numbers for encryption and decryption. By this method, the two participating entities can achieve a mutually known random number sequence for their encryption use. No additional data needs to be transmitted from one entity to the other beforehand. And only the knowledgeable entities can utilize the sequence of numbers for encryption and decryption.
Such knowledge specifically is not transmitted on the Internet site, but available to them by other means of foreknowledge. They can also repeat the number acquisition again at a later time which is only known by the participating entities, and use the total multiple random number groups combined in an encryption-proof algorithm The number groups may also be mixed with algorithmically-derived message for misleading encryption paths and used in various coding strategies.
Normally, the random numbers are transmitted at a high rate of speed for computer use only, wherein by removing every 10th, 100th, or the nth number, these selected extracted numbers can provide a second, slower visual random number presentation for a different type of user. Software can provide a choice of the high-speed mode or the slow speed presentation.
For those needing more fail-safe, positive encryption keys, the created random numbers may be confidentially stored, for example over 24 hours, and then transmitted over the Internet. This time interval allows transmittal of the identity of a forthcoming key group of numbers (possible 10). since these numbers may be known as generated, they can be selected for later client use after the 24-hour period. Having such a selected group of numbers beforehand allows a client""s computer to withhold recording and to wait for the key numbers and then record the desired number series that follows. By mutual arrangement, the participating clients can also count, say 50 (or n) more numbers, and then use those that follow for encryption. This positive lock service of the high speed and delayed numbers could be made available at a premium price,
In view of the above disclosure it is the purpose of the invention to produce an encryption and decryption process for:
using random, physically-created phenomena for a random digital number sequence without algorithms,
publishing the number sequence at both a high and low of speed on a secured Internet site requiring prepayment accesses,
storing the numbers in a sequence and after a predetermined time delay publishing the number sequence on the Internet site,
storing pre-published high sequence rate, key number groups prior to their being published on the Internet site. Key number groups that allow high-speed computer latch recording for utilizing the following random numbers in encryption, and
simultaneously providing both a computer readable and a low presentation set of visually-available numbers derived from the high-speed random numbers.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.